


365 Days

by regretful_insomnimaniac



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Parental Abuse, if I continue this?, maybe future polyamory?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretful_insomnimaniac/pseuds/regretful_insomnimaniac
Summary: A short one shot where the team helps Akira get through his problems. Might make multi-chaptered if I have the motivation. (Au I guess since it’s not canon compliant with the ending of the game so no spoilers really)





	365 Days

Akira had been tripping up all day.

Usually in Mementos, the Phantom Thieves’ leader seemed to drive around smoothly, effortlessly, taking down most Shadows in the mere change of a mask.

Today was not one of those days.

Ryuji noticed it first, sitting right next to his friend, as Joker jumped over curbs and almost plowed headfirst into Shadows in a way that was more reckless than usual. He noticed his leader start using one hand to fiddle with his bangs, an anxious tell Ryuji only ever saw in reality. It set him more on edge than usual too. If his fearless leader wasn't quite fearless, what could he be afraid of? But Ryuji was willing to fight anyone who could've provoked this.

Makoto and Akechi noticed next, their sharp eyes catching everything: Ryuji’s increased fidgeting, Akira’s fiddling, the bad driving. Makoto had a creeping suspicion of what was wrong but she didn't dare bring it up. Getting emotional leads to making mistakes, and when surrounded by Shadows, could cause more fatal mistakes.

Ann and Haru next, Akira’s anxiety setting them on edge too and shifting in her seat. He was usually so unruffled, what could possibly make their leader like this stumped them.

Yusuke, who usually looked out the window observing the scenery of Mementos, was alerted by the nervousness surrounding their entire team- sans Morgana. He looked at Makoto clenching her fists, burning holes into Akira’s neck, Ryuji inching closer to him in a subconscious effort to calm their leader, Ann picking at her nails furiously, Haru clasping and unclasping her hands, Akechi’s hand rubbing his neck.

“Something wrong, Joker?” Morgana’s voice cut the silence. His hands jolted on the wheel, swerving suddenly but quickly correcting himself. Everyone in the car tensed, almost visibly leaning forward to hear their taciturn leader’s answer. Akira just shook his head, shakily, gloved fingers tightening on the wheel, refusing to look anywhere but ahead.

When he realized Morgana couldn't hear that answer, he clarified. “I'm f-fine.”

“Stop the car,” Makoto demanded.

Akira never stuttered.

Morgana skidded to a stop.

“What are you doing?” A voice break.

“Jok-Akira, you can talk to us, man,” Ryuji said, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ryuji’s way of showing affection was always loud and casual- an arm slung around his leader’s shoulders, a punch to the arm, even practically hanging off him. This was...delicate.

Akira’s hands untightened and tightened, leaning slightly into Ryuji’s touch. He rasped in a breath. “My year’s a-almost up.”

“Oh,” Ryuji breathed. “Yeah, you gotta go back to your parents, huh?”

“...Y-yeah.”


End file.
